The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In computer security, a login refers to the credentials required to obtain access to a computer system. Logging in is the process by which individual access to a computer system is controlled by identifying and authenticating a user through the credentials presented by the user. Logging in is usually used to enter a specific page, which trespassers cannot see. Once the user is logged in, a login token may be used to track what actions the user has taken while connected to the site. There can be different methods of logging in that may be via image, fingerprints, eye scan, password (oral or textual input), etc. Independent software developers and small software development companies may want to focus on the operation of their on-line web and desktop applications instead of focusing on user management. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that enable a database system to improve the performance, efficiency, and the ease of use of logins for software developers.